Hata
by Sanae78
Summary: Accidenti sono in ritardo! Spero di arrivare in tempo, ormai manca poco all' inizio della partita! Però stamattina ho dovuto finire di fare una cosa.


Buona lettura!

Sanae78

"**Hata"**

di Sanae78

Accidenti sono in ritardo!

Spero di arrivare in tempo, ormai manca poco all' inizio della partita!

Però stamattina ho dovuto finire di fare una cosa.

Ieri sera mentre la facevo ad un certo punto mi sono addormentata per la stanchezza.

Dovevo confezionare la bandiera che ora porto sulle spalle, mentre corro trafelata.

Non passo inosservata e la gente mi guarda incuriosita.

Sarà dovuto al fatto che pur essendo una ragazza, indosso la divisa maschile e porto tra i capelli una fascia.

Questa bandiera mi servirà per incitare Tsubasa.

L' ho cucita recuperando dei pezzi di stoffa che avevo in casa, ma non li avevo tutti bianchi e ho dovuto utilizzarne anche qualcuno giallo e rosso.

E' diventata arlecchina!

Poi ci ho scritto sopra in grande 'Forza Tsubasa!'.

Chissà come reagirà vedendola!

Ma perché ho fatto una cosa del genere!

Ho incontrato Tsubasa l' altro giorno a scuola e il mio cuore all' improvviso si è messo a sussultare.

Non mi ero mai sentita così prima d' ora!

L' ho visto dare sfoggio delle sue straordinarie doti di calciatore ed è come se dentro di me fosse successi qualcosa che mi scombussola, ma che non riesco a controllare.

C'erano già diverse ragazzine che cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione emettendo dei gridolini da ochette giulive.

Mi hanno fatto venire una rabbia, se non fosse stato per gli altri che mi trattenevano gli avrei dato una bella lezione.

Non mi sarò mica innamorata!

Ma ci si può innamorare davvero a soli dodici anni!

E' strano, quando mi parla, mi sento sempre in imbarazzo e arrossisco, mentre agli altri ragazzi sono io che faccio paura.

Volevo sostenerlo in un modo speciale e ho pensato che incitarlo con una bandiera fosse una buona idea, di solito allo stadio i tifosi le sventolano per sostenere i loro idoli.

E' anche carino, coi capelli neri e due grandi occhi scuri, profondi e molto espressivi.

Ha uno sguardo molto dolce e si capisce che ha un grande cuore buono.

Ma la cosa che più mi piace di lui è vedere come si comporta col suo amico pallone.

Non avevo mai visto nessuno comportarsi così.

Il pallone è come se fosse un prolungamento naturale del suo corpo...non saprei nemmeno io come spiegarlo.

Forse mi dovrei chiedere, se lui potrebbe un giorno ricambiare i miei sentimenti, ma ora preferisco non pensarci.

Sono una ragazzina strana, un po' fuori dai soliti luoghi comuni e di solito mi scambiano per un maschiaccio, sarà forse dovuto al mio abbigliamento un po' stravagante.

Eppure la mia pettinatura credo sia abbastanza femminile, ho i capelli neri neri tagliati a caschetto.

Voglio sostenerlo col mio tifo, perché sono sicura che grazie a lui riusciremo finalmente a far abbassare la cresta a quel prepotente di Genzo Wakabayashi.

A volte avrei voglia di tirargli qualche pugno!

Anch' io quand' ero piccola amavo giocare a calcio, ma ora purtroppo non posso più farlo, visto che non esistono club di calcio femminile, ed è forse per questo che mi sembra di capire le sensazioni di Tsubasa.

Ho il fiatone, ma non posso rallentare!

Prima sono uscita di casa di corsa e quando ho salutato Atsushi, il mio fratellino, non credo abbia capito cosa stessi combinando.

Mi ha salutato sorridendomi.

Gli voglio un mondo di bene.

Ci sono quasi!

Ecco inizio a vedere lo stadio.

Sento che sul mio viso si dipinge un sorriso, tra poco lo rivedrò di nuovo all' opera e non sto più nella pelle.

Sono davanti all' ingresso e poco dopo m' involo su per le scale e raggiungo gli altri passandogli davanti come una furia.

Apro la mia _hata_ ed inizio a sventolarla con forza e dalla mia voce escono urlate ritmicamente queste parole: "Forza Tsubasaaaa!"

Tsubasa è in campo, si gira e mi guarda stupito.

Ishizaki si trova vicino a lui e gli sta dicendo qualcosa, poi Tsubasa si gira di nuovo verso di me e arrossisce.

Poi mi sporgo dalla tribuna e mi rivolgo a lui: "Tsubasa questa bandiera l' ho cucita stanotte per te! E' per sostenerti! Forza Tsubasaaaa!"

E riprendo a tifare.

Gli altri mi guardano in modo strano, ma non m' importa, perché è quello che voglio fare, voglio essere la prima tifosa in assoluta di Tsubasa.

Sono sicura che diventerà un campione!

A fine partita Tsubasa mi ha ringraziato per il mio tifo e mi sono commossa.

Che strano sto bevendo una tazza di the e mi sono tornate in mente queste cose.

Sono passati tanti anni da quel giorno.

Ora io e Tsubasa siamo sposati, viviamo a Barcellona e aspettiamo un bambino.

Presto saremo una famiglia.

Sono grata a quella bandiera e sono contenta di aver avuto il coraggio attraverso di lei di aprire il mio cuore al mio primo e unico amore.

La mia piccola _hata_, ovvero la mia bandiera, ha contribuito alla nostra felicità.

Tra poco Tsubasa tornerà dall' allenamento ed è il caso che mi metta a preparare la cena.

Oggi sono proprio di buon umore e gli preparerò del riso al curry e del tempura.

Mentre mi alzo dal tavolo sento aprirsi la porta d' ingresso.

E' già tornato: "Bentornato amore!"

Gli sorrido e lui mi dice: "Ciao! Sembri stranamente felice!"

"Diciamo di si!" gli dico avvicinandomi a lui.

Mi abbraccia e insieme rimaniamo così per un lungo istante.

Sono felice, sento di aver realizzato il sogno a cui più tenevo al mondo e tra poco diventando mamma ne realizzerò un altro.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
